Danfic (Dan Howell x reader fiction)
by Lithium.Lightning
Summary: Dan Howell and Phil Lester are famous Youtubers. This story notes a fictional experience that you have with them- specifically dan. You begin at one of their shows on tour. I DO NOT OWN DAN OR PHIL, JUST THE STORY. maybe lemons, maybe not


The sound of cheering and applauding erupted from the crowd as two lank, tall men with dark fringes walked upstage. You hear screams of joy and laughter and most of these are from young teenage girls. You join the cries and shout a loud "WOOOOOOO!"

"Who's excited to be here?!" says one of the men, holding a microphone up to his chin. The crowd's cheers raise an octave, echoing in the medium sized stadium. "My name's Phil-"

"And I'm Dan-" the other man interrupts.

"-and were so excited to be here today! We have a great show planned for you guys, and be ready for some audience participation!" the one named Phil completes the sentence.

Once again, the crowd screams with pure excitement. The noise and commotion make the room seem smaller. Dan and Phil advertise their book and start a round of the 7 Second Challenge. They call up members of the audience to perform the ridiculous acts that the app tells them to. The show moves along with regular cries of laughter from the audience and plenty of antics from the Youtube comedians. You love every second of this experience, and recall how you got here in the first place….

 _You are just about to close your locker door when a short girl, the same age as you, depressingly walks up to you and sighs. As a fellow phangirl, she offers up two tickets. At the top, they show a headline:_ DAN AND PHIL TOUR 2015

" _So I went through all the trouble of buying these, and now my parents won't let me go because I have 'an attitude problem' and 'too many unfinished chores'. Since you like Dan and Phil too, you can have 'em." She says with disgust._

" _Are you sure about this?" You reply._

" _Yeah, my parents won't take any excuses. I've been making things up for months trying to get them to let me go. But 'no means no' as they say."_

 _You stand there shocked with an open mouth. You look down at the tickets and back up to your friend._

" _I'll gladly accept them, but I'll need to ask my own parents first."_

" _Cool, well, here's your tickets. You can find someone else to give them to or sell them if you can't go. See ya later (y/n)!" and off she strides with her backpack slung over her shoulder._

…

 _Later that night after all homework is done and chores are completed; your parents, your sister and yourself are sitting at the table eating dinner. You decide that is the best time to ask, so you hesitantly begin,_

" _So my friend gave me these tickets to a show that those youtubers I told you about earlier have. Her parents won't let her go because she has too much stuff to do. So I have two tickets now, and I was hoping I could go with (sister's name)?" you hopingly ask your parents._

 _They immediately respond, "We should do a little research first, but since you and your sister have been keeping your grades up all year, it's a possibility."_

 _You accept the answer and continue eating your dinner._

…

 _In two days, your parents have their answer. "We researched what goes on in the show, and it seems like you will be old enough to handle yourself on your own. Your sister can go too. We'll let you drive there too." They continue to give you a speech about responsibility and safety, and that this is a gift to you because of your good grades._

" _Thank you, thank you, thank you!" You exclaim. Both parents get a hug and a kiss and you run to get the news to your sister. And the rest is history…._

Your flashback is quickly snatched away by Dan's voice. He points in your direction and says, "You're the next one up!" You stand up from your seat beside your sister and look around in embarrassment… did he mean _you_? Quickly glancing around in excitement, you realize the whole crowd is staring at you. Warmth creeps around your face as you can feel it turning a bright shade of red. He _did_ choose you! "Don't be afraid, we won't bite," Dan reassures you with a wink, extending his hand to help you through the aisle and up the stairs. Once you are up on stage, Dan asks your name. "It's (y/n)," you reply.

"Well (y/n), are you up for a round of the 7 Second Challenge?" Phil asks and holds the microphone to your chin.

"I guess I don't exactly have a choice, but yeah, I'm up!" you reply.

Phil holds his phone up to you and says "Sing a dramatic song of passion to the person closest to you. Go!"

You look to your left and there stands a weary Dan, realizing that he, in fact, is the closest person to you. The same thoughts go through each other's mind: Crap.

With about 5 seconds left, you squeak out "I... I can't s-" and then a well known song hits you. "I can't.. feel my face when I'm with you… but I love it.." you sing with all the passion you can muster. Dan's face turns red and he starts laughing, and you crack. You start hysterically laughing, and so does Phil, and the rest of the audience.

"I think you nailed it," says Dan in between spurts of laughter. You and Dan look to Phil for the ultimate decision.

"Nailed it!" Phil exclaims. "Great job (y/n), it was great to play with you!" Phil comes in for a hug and squeezes you.

"Thank you, it was great to meet you both!" You say as you turn to give Dan a hug too. In the friendly embrace, you hear Dan whisper into your ear 'meet me in the back of the stadium when the show's over.' You pull back and stare at him with a confused look. He stares back and subtly winks. Then both Dan and Phil send you off stage and back to your seat. You play back the moment over and over in your mind as the show continues on. Occasionaly, you and Dan make eye contact, and he just smiles with a secretive look on his face.

(TO BE CONTINUED)


End file.
